New Beginnings
by FaithfulWater
Summary: Lest and Frey are siblings who come upon the town Selphia by falling from the sky. They meet the Native Dragon Ventuswill who gives them the task to save the Guardians after losing their memories. Since then they now deal with the townspeople and new arrivals that come to Selphia. (SYOC story for Rune Factory 4)
1. Chapter 1

I am planning to write my very first Rune Factory story New Beginnings, and I would like to involve some OCs in it- your OCs! They will be used to pair up with the bachelors and bachelorettes of RF4!

This story will follow some of the plot of Rune Factory 4. I will also include some festivals that were in past games. I will allow relationships between OC/OC but no yuri/yaoi couples. I have nothing against it but I don't know how I would write it (XD). Scroll down to see the available jobs.

I will also include town events in the story. AND NOTE: Frey, Lest, Clorica, and Kiel cannot be paired up with any OCs, but Bado, Illuminata, Raven, and the regular bachelors/bachelorettes can. Good luck!

**OC Form:**

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Birthday:

Age: (17-19)

Gender:

Race: (I will allow 2 guardians, 1 earthmate, 2 elves, 1 dwarf, and the rest humans)

Looks:

Personality: (Make them come alive like they are real people)

History:

Family:

Where they live? :

Hometown: (Newcomer or was born /grew up here)

Occupation:

Clothing:

Friends:

Crush:

Rivals:

Unlocked: (I would like it if it was before Summer)

Introduction:

Strength:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon:

Festival Nickname:

Festivals they are good at:

Festivals they are bad at:

Magic:

Monsters:

Town Events:

**Available Jobs**

Kitchen: Waiter/Waitress, Chef, and Musician

Part Time: Grocery, Flower shop, and Inn keeping

Clinic: Doctor/Nurse in training

Castle Work: Knight, Farmer, and 1 Butler

Workshop: Blacksmith

I would prefer it if you were already an author of Fanfiction so I could tell if you OC is in the story but I'll take guest reviews as well. I will also include 2 of my own OC's .

I will update as soon as I can.


	2. The Start

**Author's note:**

**I won't be introducing any OC's here yet but in the third chapter I will. Lest and Frey will entertain a bit before starting the chapter.**

**Lest: You sure you can do this. **

**Frey: I think but what will happen if I do?**

**Lest: I think a very angry FaithfulWater would show.**

**Frey: Okay I'm ready.**

**Lest: FAITHFULWATER! Can you come here for a minute?**

**FaithfulWater: What is it? As you can see I'm busy for the moment.**

**Frey: Do you want some gum?**

**FaithfulWater: Lest can you take one first and tell me the flavor?**

**Lest: What? Ok**

**Lest turns to Frey and picks one gum stick and gets shocked**

**Lest: OW!**

**FaithfulWater: You thought I would be that dumb to fall for that trick besides you know that nothing gets pass by me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rune Factory series.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"All aboard!"

I run to the airship, dragging my sister Frey by the wrist. "Lest, I know we have to deliver the Rune Sphere, but I can't run with you dragging me." Frey complained, wrenching her wrist away.

We reach the airship just in time. "C'mon," I said. We board the airship and go to the captain, who greets us with a question.

"You kids are going to Selphia right?"

"That's right, Sir." Frey said while I fall down, panting from exhaustion.

"Man, we should've gotten up earlier. We wouldn't have been late" I muttered.

"It was your fault-you took too long."

"Don't pin the blame on me." I said. Frey offered her hand to me and I took it.

Frey said, "Lest you really need to manage your time better."

"I know, I know" I replied. My sister Frey was always on me with time management, ever since we were kids. That was probably because I was always late to class.

"Though I am surprised though that the Sech Empire didn't try to steal the Rune Sphere. I still can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." Frey said.

"Don't worry so much." I assured her. "Everything will be okay."

The airship started taking off and we were in the air looking back at our hometown.

"Lest, do you think we'll make some friends in Selphia?" Frey asked, looking above at the sky.

"Well once we're done wouldn't we have to go back home?" I asked her.

"I guess, but I just don't want to be unfriendly to the townsfolk."

"Do you think you would get a lover there?" I asked, teasing her a bit.

"W-what?! No! I'm not looking for a relationship, Lest." But her blush tells me otherwise.

"Hey you two! We'll be arriving in Selphia in a little while. Enjoy the view." The captain called out to us from the wheel. "We're really high, aren't we?" Frey asked, looking a bit scared. I resisted the urge to laugh at her, and basked in the thrill of how high we were.

"Hey, when are we going to steal the Rune Sphere?" I suddenly heard someone whisper. While Frey was busy being scared of heights, I tuned my ears to the sound.

"Not so loud, idiot!" Another voice came in. I went to the barrels and motioned Frey to follow. She held a serious expression as she whipped out her sword. "We know you're in there." I said to them.

The two spies came out of the barrel.

"Give up the Rune Sphere." The gangster soldier demanded.

"No way." Frey retorted.

"I have no choice but to remove it by force then." The gangster soldier said.

"Sir, what should I do?" The soldier asked him.

"You take the girl, I'll take the guy." the gangster soldier said.

"Frey, remember our training, okay?" I yelled at my sister, who nodded. The gangster soldier striked first, but I dodged it. Then I used my broadsword to hit him on the head. He got knocked out. I ran over to my sister. "Frey, are you okay"

"Yes, I'm fine" Frey said.

I take out the Rune Sphere and we both look at it.

"We have to make sure the Rune Sphere gets to Selphia." Frey said.

I then looked up to see the soldier hit Frey on the head. I put back the Rune Sphere and rushed to Frey. "You bastard!" I yelled at her attacker. She stirred awake in my arms.

"Lest where am I?" Frey asked me, but before I could answer the guards interrupted.

"Hey, you! Where's the Rune Sphere?" The gangster soldier demanded.

Frey blinked. "What's a Rune Sphere?"

"Sir, I think she has amnesia." the soldier said.

"What?! How can she get it so easily?!" The gangster soldier said.

"What about the guy sir?" the soldier asked.

"Oh, yeah! You! Where is it!?" the gangster soldier turned to me, a mad look in his eyes.

"I-I don't know where it went...?" I said weakly.

"Damn it." The gangster soldier growled.

"There's no use crying over spilt milk sir." The soldier said.

"Yeah, you're- wait a minute! The girl must be lying about having amnesia!"

"No, I'm not lying-" Frey said.

The lackey pushed us to the side of the airship. "Threaten to kick 'em off." The gangster soldier growled.

"Like this?" the soldier kicked off Frey first, and without thinking I jumped after her.

"Frey, take my hand!" I yelled over the wind.

She looked at me in confusion and fear. "Okay!" She yelled. Frey grabbed my hand, and I was quick to wrap my arms around her and mush her close to me. I only just make sight of a roofless building when we crash into something alive, and are enveloped by the darkness.


	3. Winding Up In A Situation

CHAPTER TWO

Frey's POV

"Hey are you alright?"

I open my eyes to see a big green dragon in front of me. I try to get up but something or rather someone is on me.

"Lest are you okay?!" I said

I put him in my arms and shake him. Lest stirs awake opening his mouth.

"Are you two okay?" the green dragon asks.

"Yeah we're fine." I said.

"Frey is that a talking dragon?" Lest asks. I nod in reply.

"Oh I suppose some introductions need to be said." The green dragon said. "I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind. One of the four legendary Native Dragons governing this town. And who do you think you are to come in unpermitted even if you didn't fall from the sky. What are your names?"

"My name is…" I started to say but was interrupted.

"LADY VENTUSWILL!" I hear an elder man yell. "Egad! Who are these two?"

He poses into a fighting stance.

"Wait, Volkanon I am speaking to these two." Ventuswill said

"Yes, Ma'am." Volkanon said.

"Turning to you two again, what are your names?" Ventuswill said.

"My name is Lest and this is Frey." Lest said a bit nervous.

"You're sure you sound a bit unconvinced that Lest is your name and her name is Frey." Ventuswill said

"Well I can only remember that my name is Lest and my sister's name is Frey." He said

"Oh, my!" Volkanon said

"… You speak the truth?" Ventuswill asks.

"Yes" Lest answers. I nod as well.

"I see that you both are not lying." Ventuswill said. "But you both got amnesia."

"I'm sorry for the both" Volkanon said running to us.

He hugs us real tight making us not breath. I tap his shoulder to make him stop.

"Can't… breathe… need… air." I said slowly.

Lest and I both drop to ground causing us to pant for air.

"Wait Lady Ventuswill maybe the boy is the Prince we've been waiting for." Volkanon said.

"Prince?" Lest asks

The thought of my brother being a prince makes me wanna laugh for some reason. Maybe because he doesn't look like one or acts like one.

"Wasn't he supposed to come today anyway?" Ventuswill asked. "Prepare a room for the both of them."

"Yes Lady Ventuswill." Volkanon said.

Volkanon leaves the chamber and enters to the right side of the room. Ventuswill looks at us almost as like we have something on our faces.

"Hey you two." Ventuswill said

"What?" I asked.

"You heard the way I talk before Volkanom came in." She states.

I didn't know what she was talking about since she sounded the same. Though when Volkanon was here, she had sounded a bit arrogant. Maybe she was talking about the different tone she used

"You kind of sounded a bit arrogant to me when Volkanon was here." I said.

"Yeah I did hear a difference when she was talking to us and when Volkanon was here." Lest agreed.

"So you do remember." Ventuswill sighed.

"Ma'am you may think I'm royalty but I don't think I am." Lest said

"Stop with that Ma'am nonsense just the both of you call me Venti." Venti said. "Besides you lost your memory you might be the prince."

"Yes Ma-." Lest started to say but was cut off with Venti's glare. "O-okay Venti."

"Hey Venti." I said.

"Yes Frey?" Venti asks.

"It's that something's been bothering me when Lest and me fell from the sky." I said

"What is it?" She asks.

"I don't." I started to say but was interrupted.

Volkanon comes back and bows down to us. He motions for us to come over.

"Prince Arthur and Miss Frey come over." Volkanon said.

"Arthur?" Lest asks.

"Oh yes that's the name of the prince." Volkanon said smiling. His smiles turns into a frown.

"To think the thing you thought you remembered wasn't true after all." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Lest." Lest said.

"You may continue to use that name if you wish." Venti said.

Volkanon shows us to our room where there are two single beds. On the side of the beds are diaries for each of us.

"You should both sleep you had a very long day." Volkanon suggested.

Volkanon leaves us alone so we could get settled. I see Lest take the bed on the right side lifting the covers up. I sit down trying to think about what happened on the airship. I wanted to know why I was on there with Lest. I remember waking up to see his face and the situation with the two soldiers. I thought about asking Lest but he also forgotten why we were on the airship. I also wanted to tell Venti what happened but I only think that would convince her that Lest would the prince.

I look around the room it's very simple but somehow that's calming for me. There are also two exits one in the front and one in the back. I wonder what's through the back door. There is a staircase that goes down near the back door. I look back at my brother sleeping realizing how late it is I decide to go to bed as well.

**Author's Note **

**The OC's I am using are Melina from Luna543, Nautica from Dame Rivere, Lorena from I'm A Guest XD, Alicia from Readingpassion-writinglove, Kain from Shadowplayer360, Navarre from AIYF Productions, Ronan from GuestAoife, and Amoura from the persuit of shiney things.**

**The remaining bachelorettes are Dolce and Forte. The special bachelorettes that still remain is Illuminata and Raven. Good bye I probably will update this week or next week if I'm not busy.**


End file.
